Gunshot
by RukiaChappyLover12
Summary: Renji and Rukia's married, but one day, Rukia wakes up to find her husband killed on the news! Who killed him and why? And who is this strange Ichigo guy that keeps following her? Read to find out!
1. That Fateful Day

**Unfortunately, I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does though.**

 **Chapter 1: That Fateful Day**

"What? Okay, Sosuke, I'll be right there! Rukia, I need to go out for some urgent matter, look after Ichika, okay?" said Renji, He had said that and ran out, but he didn't return until daylight.

"Where is he? He should've be back by now..." Said Rukia and she turned the TV on.

"Early this morning, a body of a man was discovered by a exercising teenager by the riverside, we got the chance to interview him, here's the footage from our cameramen" said a reporter on a crime scene next to the river nearby their house.

"I was running on the side of the road, then I saw something float down the river and stopping at the riverbank, I got curious and investigated, and it happened to be... my girlfriend Ichika's father, Mr. Abarai!" he said to the reporter.

"The boy's name was Kurosaki Kazui, we'll give you more information on this report after the commercial break" said the reporter after the interview footage.

"No, that can't be, Renji's not dead, you're lying, Kazui...!" Said Rukia, shocked and scared.

"What's wrong, mom...? No, that can't be, mom, please tell me dad isn't dead..." said Ichika, coming downstairs form her room.

"I can't say for sure, because it was on the news just now..." said Rukia, wiping her tears on her sleeve.

"Were you crying, mom?" asked her daughter.

"No, something's in my eye, your boyfriend appeared on the news today." answered Rukia.

"Kazui did? Why? A- and... We're not a couple..." inquired Ichika, blushing at Rukia's comment.

"He found a body floating in the river this morning." said a man who seemingly appeared out of thin air.

"Kya! Who- who are you? You scared me!" said Ichika.

"Oh, sorry, forgot to introduce myself, Kurosaki Ichigo, Shinigami Investigation Bureau, nice to meet you, and what a nice house you have, ma'am." said Ichigo to Rukia.

"Thanks...? So, Mr. Kurosaki, what business do you have with us?" asked Rukia.

"Well... what were you guys doing last night between 12 and 1 AM when the murder was committed?" asked Ichigo,

"Me and my daughter were asleep soundly, although Renji-kun got a urgent message from someone..." said Rukia, going thorugh her memory of last night.

"Who's that someone you're talking about?" inquired Ichigo/

"I actually don't know the details, he just told me the guy on the phone was a close friend of his." said Rukia.

"So... is my dad really... dead, Mr. Kurosaki?" said Ichika, tearing up.

"Yes, unfortunately... and you can call me Ichigo if you want to." said Ichigo, brushing her hair aside with his hand.

"Then, Ichigo, what should we do?" inquired Rukia.

"I can take you two to our headquarters where it's safe, you want to follow me, Ichika-chan?" said Ichigo.

 **What'll happen at the SIB headquarters? Read the next chapter to find out! Thanks for reading! Please R &** **R!**


	2. The SIB Headquarters

**Unfortunately, I do not own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.**

 **Chapter 2: The SIB Headquarters**

 **AN: What's been happening: Renji went out one night to meet with Aizen, his friend and rival CEO, but did not come back, Rukia looks at the terrifying news next morning, then Ichigo appears and tells them the brief details and asks them to come to the SIB headquarters with him.**

"So... you want us to join you and go to your headquarters?" asked Rukia.

"Yes, you'll be safe there." said Ichigo.

"Dad..." She sniffs, thinking about her late father.

"Ichika..." said Rukia, hugging her daughter.

"Open, Senkaimon!" said Ichigo, then a traditional Japanese door opened.

 **(Here, Senkaimons are the secret entrances to the SIB.)**

"So... this is the SIB? It's just a meeting room." said Rukia. Then Ichigo pushes a secret button, then a bright light is shone on the three of them, then the _REAL_ SIB is shown.

"Woah... so, we'll be safe here, Ichigo?" asked Ichika.

"Sure. If you don't touch anything- hey! What did I just say?" said Ichigo.

"Sorry! Itai... I burnt myself..." said Ichika, wincing and cradling her burnt hand.

"Ichika! What was that you just touched?" asked Rukia, worried.

"That's our CEO's sword, he keeps the name a secret though." said Ichigo.

"Isn't your CEO-san's name... Yamamoto-san?" asked Ichika.

"How did you know?" said Ichigo, surprised.

"Girl's instincts." said Ichika, winking.

"Baby! Are you alright?" said a boy, running towards them.

"Kazu-chan! Yes, I'm okay, are you?" said Ichika, blushing.

"Yeah, I am, sorry bout your dad though..." said Kazui.

(Kazui appeared in the first chapter as a prime witness to the murder.)

"It's okay, Kazui." said Ichika, kissing his cheek.

"N- not in front of your mom, Ichika..." said Kazui, blushing.

Then, Ichigo cleared his throat, surprising the couple and separating them.

"Well, actually, Mr. Abarai was alive until we got to the hospital, but then he D.O.A." said Ichigo.

"DOA? What's that, Ichigo?" asked Rukia.

"It's not DOA, it means dead on arrival, unfortunately, we couldn't save him." said Ichigo, hearing that, Rukia fell to her knees and started tearing up.

"R- Renji... How did this... happen to you...?" said Rukia, kneeling, so Ichigo also knelt and comforted her by embracing her lightly, she looked up at him in shock, but shortly after, wept openly, leaning into his chest.

 **Will Rukia fall for Ichigo? And will the murder be solved before the statute of limitation? R &R!**


End file.
